Paper Stuck: The Thousand Year Door
by Lady Homestuck
Summary: Both games were taking their own courses, until a crystal star shows up with the trolls and forces Mario and friends to trade games with the self-proclaimed leader Karkat and his friends. Now Karkat and his moirail, Gamzee , must set out across Rougeport, unraveling the mysteries of the Crystal Stars in order to find their friends, while the Mario Crew must figure out Sburb. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hello my fellow readers, and welcome to my first story for this profile! This is an idea I have had for a while now, though I am a little upset to see that someone had already beaten me to the punch. However, I refuse to let that stop me from writing what I please!**

**Now, to start things off, a few things to keep in mind while reading this story:**

**1.) The plot isn't all explained in the first chapter. Things will be a tad confusing until later on, with little bits and pieces explained along the way. Do not get on my case about it- I have planned this whole story out from start to finish, and as the normal stories of Paper Mario: TTYD and Homestuck, the little twists that happen after the prologue will all come together, and I am sure you will enjoy it!**

**2.) I used OCs in the making of this story. There was only four beta kids, and because I can't use the Alphas, due to where the prologue leaves off here, I made a few OCs to fill the remaining gaps that I needed. This also means there will be some OC romance later on. You like OCs? Cool. You don't? Then please hit the back button at the top of the page. **

**Now, on a happier note, I am in the middle of summer vacation, as many of you are, and so updates will be quite frequent ^^ Now I believe I have rambled long enough, so let's get to the story now, shall we?**

* * *

_Ahem! Today…I'm going to tell you the story of the Thousand-Year Door._

_An awfully long time ago…in a strange and far-off land, a big and bustling town thrived. It was a town where all people lived very happy lives, and it was said that the town was very prosperous._

_But one day…tragedy befell this blessed place._

_A great cataclysm struck the town and its people. Darkness filled the skies, and the earth roared and shook. It was as if the very world had come to a violent end…and in but a single night…the town sank into the depths of the earth…_

_Many moons rose and set…Stories of the town passed into the pages of fairytales…and when the town's site no longer held any relics of its past…people gathered at that spot and built a new town._

_But word soon spread among the people who moved in…that an ancient city lay deep underground and that magnificent treasure rested there._

_Indeed…_

_This is the tale of the fabled treasure of Rogueport… and though what really happened may have been a bit…twisted- or crossed over, I should say…_

…_The tale of the quest for the legendary treasure and the Thousand-Year Door…starts here._

* * *

A young lady stood alone in the Rougeport plaza. Rougeport was a town of thieves and harbored many of the Mushroom Kingdom's foul-minded, and why a noble woman such as herself would even think of presenting her appearance so openly was beyond anyone. She wore a large, poofy pink dress encrusted with jewels and lacy lining, and she had long, bright blonde hair that any girl would kill for. With the jewel-encrusted crown placed delicately upon her head, it was no mistake that this noble was none other than Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.

With her gloved hands folded over one another in front of her waist, she wondered in the front of the town, wondering what she should do first. Believe it or not, the fair Princess was in the shantytown on a vacation, and Rougeport was one of the first places she had turned up at. If Toadsworth were still around, if she hadn't ditched him from before already, would probably hurry her off to some place, such as Poshley Heights by the express train and whatnot. The Princess didn't want to go to Poshley Heights- she already lives a glamorous lifestyle, so why should she got somewhere else to experience the same things she can do at her home? Princess Peach wanted to explore, do things her people would typically do! However, at this point, the Princess was beginning to have second thoughts after standing around in the muck the town has washed up on it's cobblestone paths.

"Oh missy, missy..." cackled and old woman's voice. Peach was startled for a moment, however she regained her composure quickly and turned around. She saw a hooded, elderly woman seated on a tattered mat, which was covered in all sorts of weird objects.

"Are you talking to me?"the princess asked, pointing a slender finger to herself. The older woman nodded.

"Yes, you, missy," she croaked, beckoning the princess over. "Why don't you buy something? I have a wide assortment of of knickknacks and doodads."

"Oh, well... um..." Peach muttered, carefully looking over the woman's wares. She was instantly mesmerized by the suspicious woman's items, all so whimsical and exotic looking. However, there wasn't anything the princess felt like she needed to have, and was about to excuse herself away from the little shop until something caught her eye:

A red velvet box, trimmed with enough gold to catch someone's eye.

"Why, what a pretty box. What's inside of it?" The princess asks, her blue eyes fazing at the red box. The elderly woman chuckles, picking up the delicate box with her bony fingers.

"It is said that this box holds a map that shows where the legendary treasure sleeps," she begins. "But the box has a special lock on it, only opening to one with a noble and pure heart. You see..." The old woman trails off for a moment, taking a second to demonstrate the magical lock that binded the box closed. "The box will not open to one such as myself." Peach tilts her head to the story, gasping in awe at the little tale. The elderly woman chuckles at the princess's interest in the story, and holds the box out into the blonde's hands.

"I know. If the box will open for you, missy, then I will let you have whatever is inside. I'm sure whatever is in there will be no use to someone like me... So missy, take this box and see what happens," the old woman cackled. Peach hesitated, looking at the box with a skeptical look on her face.

"Oh, I guess there is no harm..." she mutters, placing her gloved hand to the top of the box. The box suddenly clicked open, making the princess's eyes widen as she opened the box, revealing an ancient piece of rolled up paper inside.

But no matter how promising this ancient treasure map looked, the events the naive princess released would be far worse then any disaster they have faced before.

* * *

Even though the tension was high in the other universe, the tension rose even higher here with even more anxiety and fear. Jack Noir was coming, and the trolls had to move if they wanted to avoid any kind of harm.

Karkat Vantas, the self-proclaimed leader of the trolls, shivered a bit as his palms began to sweat. He was slowly reaching for the glowing white door, presented before the group by a glowing building that was shaped to resemble the symbol of the deadly, apocalyptic game Sgrub, and was possibly the only way of escape for them. With eleven other lives standing anxiously behind him, the fretting leader was slowly reaching for the handle-

"Oh my God, will you hurry up? Our lives are kind of on the line here, and I don't plan on dying just yet," one of the trolls, Vriska Serket, shouted while crossing her arms over one another. Another one of the trolls, Sollux Captor, had also become impatient and decided to speak out as well.

"Yeah. th'ome time today would be nice, KK," he calls out. The cancer quickly grew irritated, snapping his head around to face his friends.

"For the love of fuck, haven't you idiots ever heard of a dramatic build up?"

"Karkles, we are going to _die _if you don't get a move on!" Terezi argued, just as the tension above her rose even higher. Aradiabot hovered carefully above all of her friends, her red eyes blinking as she took in the spacious surroundings. Her sensors were going off- Jack Noir was close.

On the other hand, Karkat rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as he reached for the glowing doorknob again. His ashen colored fingers barely brushed against the sleek surface before another, much more blinding light suddenly made itself present a short distance away. All the trolls suddenly cringed, blinking away from the light, all except for Terezi.

"What? Why is everyone groaning all of a sudden?" The blind troll asked, sticking her tongue out as if to taste for the intruding substance.

"What in the world is that?" Equius called out, immediately going into a protective stance in front of Nepeta, his moirail.

"It's some kind of gem, I think," Feferi said, squinting her eyes at the object. The light suddenly started to die down, making it easier for everyone to see what the object was exactly. It turns out that Feferi was probably right, due to the objects sleek and crystallized form, topped off by being in the shape of a star. The trolls all stared at it in awe, as if none of them have ever seen such a thing before- which they haven't.

"It's so pretty," Nepeta purrs, stepping on the tips of her toes as she tried to look over Equius' bicep to get a better look. Gamzee, the one closest to the floating gemstone, reached out towards it as he stared in a hypnotic gaze.

"It looks like a motherfucking miracle," he coos, grasping hold of the star. He brought it closer to him, smiling as he gazed at the glittering surface, just before Karkat's meddlesome hand slapped over top of it.

"You fucking moron! What are you doing touching this thing? You don't even know what the fuck it is!" He scolded, snatching the crystal out of his moirail's hand. Gamzee chuckled slightly, holding his hands up in mock defense.

"Calm down, Karbro, the little motherfucker isn't gonna hurt anyone. "

"Don't talk about it like it's a living thing! It's a fucking inanimate object- hey, what the fuck-"

While the arguing going on behind her, Aradiabot's glowing red eyes glared at the object approaching in the distance. She did not notice the commotion taking place behind her when the crystal seemed to be doing something rather weird now- her sensors were focused on the approaching Jack Noir, who was coming at them at an incredible speed. She got into a stance, ready to fight him off while sending her friends to safety, since obviously they weren't going to get themselves into safety on their own. However, before she could even do anything, a sudden force began to pull her back, preventing her from doing any sort of action. All she could do was turn her head as her hearing sensors picked up the sound of her friends screaming behind her.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"Karkat, you were the one holding the damn thing!"

"What is it doing?"

"Honk."

Aradiabot's eyes flashed a bright red color as her friends were being sucked into oblivion by the crystal star Gamzee had picked up. A large white portal had opened from the star, and one by one everyone was disappearing into it, their screams fading away as it happened. Right away, the robot knew she had to react- but there was conflict. Jack was so close, that bringing her friends out could get them killed right afterwards. At the same time, there was no telling where this portal will spit them out at, or if that thing was even was a portal at all.

Unfortunately, the conflict left her vulnerable long enough for her to be engulfed by the white light, which closed up shortly after she disappeared into the vortex. The star-shaped crystal was no longer there, and the little piece of meteor was now abandoned. Jack Noir had finally approached, only to stop and stare at the little strip of floating rock for a mere few seconds. His canine sense of smell told him that the weird troll kids were there, although not a trace of them was found. When the scent began to fade away a little bit, Jack Noir grew impatient and flew away, his blade thirsty for fresh blood. If there was nothing for him to kill there, he would just try elsewhere. However, if he had waited a second longer, he wouldn't have missed the second portal opening up, spitting out a bunch of colorful characters that now stand where the trolls did before then. For a moment, these new characters did not move, at least, until one in a bright pink dress woke up and looked around. She sat on her side, her surprised blue eyes staring out into the paradox space in both fear and confusion.

"Where in the world are we?" Princess Peach asked herself, just as the Mushroom Kingdom hero, Mario, began to stir beside her.

* * *

**Ahhh, who doesn't love a good ol' switcharoo?**

**Well, this was merely just a little prologue, and the first chapter should be up either later today, or tomorrow at the latest. Please stay tuned until then!**


	2. Chapter 1- What The Fuck?

**Sorry, this is a few days late. Nonetheless, here is the next chapter of Paper!Stuck- TTYD.**

* * *

Feferi was the first to be spat up, her delicate seadweller fins brushing against the ground she was tossed upon. She groaned a little in pain, but she immediately pushed herself up into a standing position. Her head was still spinning, after being tossed too and fro in the white portal. Once her vision cleared up, she took a good look around, and was disgusted by what she had found.

"Oh my, that is _foul_," she cringes at the trash littered around the dark ally she was tossed into. Grim stained the brick walls, and a weird fungus grew where the bricks met the dirt path below. Feferi looked around, and saw that she was the only one around. Not a single one of her friends was in sight, which caused her to sadden a bit.

_Oh glub, how dare that portal leave me all alone! Where in the world is EEEEveryone? _she thought in her head, since she didn't want to cause any unwanted commotion by talking aloud.

Luckily for her, as if on cue, another white portal opened up. Feferi had to squint as the bright light took over and spat someone else out. Through the mess of a wrinkled purple cape and a striped scarf, Feferi knew right away it was her ex-moirail, Eridan. She never thought that she would ever be so happy to see him in her life.

"Ugh, how disgusting," Eridan muttered, spitting out a bunch of dirt that found it's way into his mouth. He barely had enough time to look around before Feferi dove beside him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Eridan! are you alright?" Feferi exclaims, carefully looking over the other seadweller. Eridan sat up, removing his glasses, the glass covered in dust now.

"Yes Fef, I am..." he trials off, his eyes widening at the heiress. Feferi's reaction was the same, and she even scooted back slightly to get a better look.

Both Eridan and Feferi looked different- they were flat, two-dimensional. They were extremely thin, just like paper. Their limbs bent easily, and they felt lighter then usual. However, despite the cartoon-like, papery look, the trolls felt no different then when they were three-dimensional. They didn't blow away like the free slips of paper one would drop in their world, and they still felt sturdy.

"Eridan, what is this?" Feferi asked as she looked down at her hands, flipping them over repeatedly. Her cute little eyes looked up and down, and she shuddered at the new form of her. She didn't like it one bit.

"I don't know, Fef," Eridan said, giving himself a look-over. The seadweller was stunned- what was he supposed to even say? "Fef, I think we have turned into paper." No, that sounded stupid, unreasonable...

and possibly true.

"Well, well, if it isn't our little heiress," sneered a third voice. A shadow loomed on the ground before Eridan and Feferi, taking them both by surprise. Eridan looked up, narrowing his eyes at the figure before him.

"Who the fuck are you?" the seadweller growled, gently pushing Feferi aside to put himself in front. His eyes were glaring up at a fairly large man, or a man by the looks of it. He had a large red beard, sporting a purple horned hat and black and white clothes, the center of his suit marked with a bulging "X." He had a few grunts standing beside him, also sporting the same "X" logo on their red and whites. They formed an "X" with their arms when the troll's eyes trailed over them, as if to be some sort of threatening greeting. The large man, most likely the leader, chuckled at Eridan's supposedly threatening appearance.

"What's this, some sort of body guard? He's not so threatening, especially with _that _get up," he bellowed, laughing at his own remark. Eridan flushed in embarrassment for a second, but brushed it off quickly.

"Whatever you want, you aren't getting. Now begone," Eridan dismissed. The large man chuckled once again.

"Buh huh huh! Do you really think your enough to scare off Lord Crump?" he bellowed, just before regaining his serious composure once again. "Now listen here, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way- hand over the princess, or we will take her by force!" Feferi narrowed her eyes, now stepping forth.

"Who are you, and how the glub do you know me?" the heiress demanded. Eridan tilted his chin up higher.

"We aren't even from around here," He argues. Lord Crump shakes his head, making a "tsk tsk" sound as he did.

"Playing dumb, are we? Unfortunately for you, I do not fall for those petty little games," He remarks. Feferi's fins perked up in irritation.

"I am NOT playing dumb! I don't know who you creeps are, but you will leave Eridan and I alone!" She says, stomping her foot in her final stance. Eridan stared at the heiress, a little dumbfounded by her retort. However, Lord Crump didn't think the same.

"Fine. Then we will do this the hard way," he stuck his gloved fingers in his mouth, whistling quite loudly. "X-Nauts! Seize the princess- and take the flashy one as well. We can't leave any witnesses running around. Eridan and Feferi hardly had anytime to react as a sudden wave of X-Naut grunts suddenly charged towards them, easily overpowering their new papery forms.

* * *

Feferi and Eridan weren't the only ones caught up in new found papery trouble.

Karkat had now woken up, having passed out during the bumpy portal ride. His vision was slightly blurry at first, taking a couple of extra moments to clear up as the afternoon light dawned on him. He growled, holding the side of his head as he sat up. He was positive that he had hit his head on the wooden deck below him when he was spat out, likely knocking him out for a few minutes upon his arrival at... wherever he was. He shifted his head side to side, taking a groggy look around only to spot Gamzee passed out on the wooden floor a few feet away. The gleaming stone he was holding before was now gone, and was now replaced by two pieces of crumpled up paper. Karkat growled, stomping over to his sleeping moirail, when something suddenly struck him-

Gamzee was as thin as paper.

Noticing this, Karkat gasped and jerked his hand back, grasping it with his other hand. His eyes widened and he looked down, noticing that his wrist- no, his entire arm was made of paper. His whole body was made of paper, just like Gamzee's, as well as the boat they were stuck on. Wait...

"When the fuck did we get on a fucking boat?" Karkat yelled, hyperventilating slightly. He swore that he was tripping- somewhere along the way, while he was teleporting, he had managed to eat sopor slime or some other shit. Maybe he didn't really teleport at all, and that was all just a hallucination because he ate some of Gamzee's slime, and- oh who is he kidding. He would know if he ate some of Gamzee's shitty pies, and would sure as heck know if he teleported, even if it was in an illogical way.

"Whoa man, that was motherfucking wicked," Gamzee said as he stirred himself awake. The juggalo smacked his lips slightly, careful of his sharp teeth as he did so. His eyes remained droopy, and a drunken smile took place as a result of his head still being clouded by the slime pie he had before this whole fiasco. He turned his head to Karkat, raising a hand to wave at him.

"Hey there Karbro. Where the motherfuck is everyone else?" he asked, raising a brow as he looked around. Karkat crumpled his papery hands into fists, a low growl gurgling in the pit of his throat.

"What the FUCK did you do?" He yelled, stomping his papery foot. Even though both his foot and the floor below were made of paper, there was still a loud banging sound, and surprisingly showed that the floor was very sturdy. However, Karkat was a little too angry to care about the floorboards for the moment.

"What do you mean, bro?" Gamzee asked, cocking his head to the side. Karkat gave him a dumbfounded look, giving the highblood a chance to speak up about the new papery forms they were both in. However, Gamzee continued to give him a confused look, staring at his moirail as if he didn't realize he was made of paper.

"Are you fucking serious right now? You don't notice ANYTHING being different, or has all that fucking slime you have ingested fucked up your brain so much you can't tell the difference between reality, and the fucked up realms you send us into because you have to go around and touch every fucking thing that glitters like a bunch of fucking made-up fairies!" Karkat vented, his face flushing from the lack of air in his system. However, he didn't let that stop him as he continued to shout and curse, throwing quite the tantrum. Gamzee had half a mind to stop him, although he was a little more preoccupied with the paper embedded between his papery fingers.

The juggalo took both slips of paper into both hands. In his left hand, rested a tattered, tainted sheet of paper that looked to be ages old. It looked like the kind of paper Vriska would carry around and take with her as she went around looking for treasure, dragging poor Tavbro along with her if she pleased. His right hand held a much crisper, brighter sheet of paper. It was incredibly clean, though it felt a little damp for some odd reason. Taking another half second to decide, Gamzee placed the older paper on the ground next to him, then unfolded the brighter paper. His eyes skimmed over the parchment, and suddenly he was confused.

"Karbro?" He said. He had to raise his voice loudly, since Karkat was still in his fit of rage. Finally, after running out of steam, Karkat collapsed onto his knees, panting for breath.

"What... now... you... fucking... clown?" he wheezed. Gamzee handed Karkat the parchment, where he snatched in quite bitterly.

"I didn't know Fefsis wrote letters, man," Gamzee remarks. Karkat scowled, raising his brow a bit.

"What the fuck are you rambling about now?" he says, turning his attention to the paper Gamzee gave him. Whispering another, somewhat quiet "What the fuck," he begins to read it aloud.

* * *

_) (-Ello Karkat and Gamzee! I am now on ) (oliday, traveling around t) (-E mus) (room kingdom. In my travels, I came across a magical map... a tr-EEEasure map actually! I got it from a m-Erc) (-Ent in a place called Rougeport. But since it would be fun to look for it all on my own, I t) (oug) (t I would invite all of my friends to look for it with me! Won't t) (at be -EEEExciting? Glub glub glub! You two will come, rig) (t? I've included t) (e map withing t) (is letter, and I will be waiting inside of Rougeport. T) (is means you glubbers ) (ave to come now! _

_-Feferi 38D_

* * *

"What the fuck is this? What the fuck is a 'Mushroom Kingdom,' and further more, why the fuck would she expect ME to partake in something so idiotic?" Karkat asked aloud, almost venting again with his questions. Gamzee scratched his chin.

"Maybe she's doing some of that weird role-playing shit that Nepeta and Terezi do," The juggalo said. Karkat scoffed.

"If it was a role-playing thing, then why the fuck would she send this shit to us? Unless you do that fucking roleplaying stuff now," Karkat muttered the last part to himself. Gamzee heard it, and he shook his head.

"Nah, role-playing ain't really my thing, motherfucker. Wasn't something I ever got into," Gamzee remarks. Karkat shook his head, smacking the paper against his head.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? Why the fuck would Feferi even write anything like this- for fuck's sake, she lives _underwater_- you can't write underwater! Furthermore, why the fuck wouldn't she just use a computer? We also don't know where we are, why the fuck we are made of paper, why the law of physics isn't being applied to anything I have done so far-" Karkat stopped suddenly when Gamzee placed a hand on his moirail's shoulder.

"Whoa man, you need to chill the motherfuck _out,_" he says calmly, taking his hand off of Karkat's shoulder. Karkat blinked, sighed for a moment as he rubbed his temples.

"God dammit, I am just so confused. None of this makes any sense- just a few minutes ago, we were in Sgrub, and now we are suddenly on a boat, on our way to a fucking treasure hunt," he growls, his brows still furrowed in frustration. Gamzee smiles, pointing a finger to the now-crumpled parchment.

"Maybe this is some obstacle the game is throwing at us, you know, to test our motherfucking will or some shit. The letter Feferi wrote says that everyone is going to meet in Rougeport, so we can at least go there, chill the motherfuck out-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Karkat snapped. "We will meet in Rougeport, find the others, and then figure out what the fuck is going on."

And just as he finished his sentence, Rougeport had begun to show up in the horizon...

* * *

**Ugh, this chapter should be called "How many times can Karkat say 'What The Fuck'"**

**Sorry this is still a little boring. I had to cut it off here, because the original chapter I was planning would be WAAAAAY too long and take longer to get out, and I wanted to update as soon as possible. I hope at least I got reactions right...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And btw, if you all are curious about pairings and such, I have an archiveofourown account that allows me to list all the pairings, and you can go there to see what all the pairings in the story will be! My penname on there is Lady_Homestuck if you wanted to take a look. **


End file.
